


歧路

by 709394



Category: Superman: red son
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 在很久很久以前，人们曾经这样传说：蝙蝠侠——我完美秩序世界里的混乱力量。苏维埃理想的阴暗面。传说他是上千个被害的持不同政见者。他们说他是一个鬼魂，一个活死人。一个只要体制还存在，就永远不会消失的反叛象征。黑衣的无政府主义者。





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 微薄@酋长喊我回家吃饭 的抽奖点梗“红子或者领主的监禁调教PWP”，但是我现在非常怀疑故事能不能走到点的梗_(:з」∠)_  
> 为什么会变成这样呢……

　　在很久很久以前，人们曾经这样传说：蝙蝠侠——我完美秩序世界里的混乱力量。苏维埃理想的阴暗面。传说他是上千个被害的持不同政见者。他们说他是一个鬼魂，一个活死人。一个只要体制还存在，就永远不会消失的反叛象征。黑衣的无政府主义者。

　　但我知道他只是个人类。我一直知道。并不是因为此刻他正躺在我身下，赤裸着，打开的身体娴熟地吞吃着我的阴茎，更不是因为大滴的汗液随着动情的扭动，从已经变得花白的鬓角滑落渗进床单。

　　不。

　　因为他早已忘记什么叫反抗。他抱着我，瞳孔涣散，低低喊着“超人”这个曾经的称呼，裸露的脖子上干涸的皮肤拉出沧桑的线条。右额角，一个圆形机械紧紧地扣着他的皮肤，伸出的触角深入脑髓。

　　这一切当初看起来如此正当。容易。合理。

　　后来，便只剩下叹息。我放弃了我的时代，他被卢瑟的时代抛弃。

　　我抚摸着他布满纹路的眼角：“射吧，弗拉夏。”

　　他便颤抖着，翻着白眼把乳白的体液洒满自己的下腹。我把他的体液涂满他上半身，接着把他胯部拉得更近，尽情地发泄在他身上，直到射在他覆满精液的疲惫身体。

　　“你感觉怎么样？”我问。

　　“很累，先生。”他回答，看出来他几乎要倒头就睡，却仍在等着我命令。

　　“睡吧。”我在他汗湿的额头印了个吻，忽然也有了睡眠的欲望，就躺下抱着他了。

　　我们都老了。

　　我不知道如果我没有对他进行改造，如果他拥有他本应该拥有的人格，这几千年他会如何度过？是否仍像曾经一样，致力于置我于死地？

　　但我怀疑，如果他没有接受改造，他就不会与我分享他的余生。这于我而言，也实在过于遗憾了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 为了更贴近“苏联”这个大背景，在查遍官方资料无果之后，我决定自己找个看着比较像的常规俄罗斯人名来用，如果不适应可以自行替换回去。
> 
> Bruce Wayne → Влас Тимофеевич Викентий  
> 布鲁斯·韦恩→弗拉斯·季莫费耶维奇·韦肯季，昵称弗拉夏
> 
> Clark Kent → Клавдия Кентенко  
> 克拉克·肯特→克拉夫基·肯特恩科，昵称克拉瓦  
> （漫画原文“Kent”出镜，但是无论是俄罗斯还是乌克兰没有这个名字，就按照乌克兰名字规则，强塞个后缀“енко”=。=）
> 
>  
> 
> 替换规则：  
> 弗拉斯·季莫费耶维奇·韦肯季→布鲁斯·帕特里克·韦恩（帕特里克是布鲁斯中间名）  
> 弗拉斯·季莫费耶维奇→布鲁斯/韦恩皆可（俄罗斯人在正常情况下，是会“名+父名”这样称呼对方，“季莫费耶维奇”是季莫费之子的意思，换过去即“托马斯之子”，但英文不这样用）  
> 弗拉夏→布鲁斯  
> 克拉夫基·肯特恩科→克拉克·肯特（乌克兰人有部分不使用父名）  
> 克拉夫基/克拉瓦→克拉克
> 
>  
> 
> PS.看这架势，是填不完了


	2. 第一章

　　我第一次见到蝙蝠侠，是在夜晚的西伯利亚，我三十——多少？的庆生会时。那时候需要关注的事情那么多，我甚至提议过不要举办庆生会的。

　　他用炸上天的蝙蝠状烟花吸引了我，用戴安娜把我引诱到他预设好的陷阱上。他差点就成功把我囚禁在那个布满了红太阳光的囚室里，戴安娜牺牲自己阻止了他。

　　他是准备自杀的，但是他居然没有打算杀我。

　　他是个恶魔，是个幽灵，在那之前所有人都是这么说的。他们没说这是个不杀人的恶魔。

　　我没让他自杀成功。我不喜欢非必须的杀人。刚恢复的热视线并不是很好控制，虽然烧到了他的手，但我不觉得抱歉。炸弹开关被我捏成了垃圾，我愤怒地把他抓回堡垒，命令布莱尼亚克把他关起来。

　　我的心先是全在他最后说的那句“是彼得背叛了你”上，后来是整个人都不对劲了的戴安娜。她看起来……像是随着真言之索一起断裂了。

　　“我很抱歉。”我向躺在病床上的戴安娜说，但我怀疑她能不能听到。

　　我准备审问蝙蝠侠。布莱尼亚克已经取出了他吞下去滞留在小肠里的胶囊炸弹，看他的脸色，着实受了点苦。布莱尼亚克后来给我报告，蝙蝠侠耐药性特别大，麻药剂量控制得很难，即使手术中蝙蝠侠依然没有完全沉睡。

　　现在他双手都被铐住，吊在头上，脚尖仅仅沾到地板，厚实的服装早就不见了，而由于我的疏忽，布莱尼亚克并没有准备备用衣物。

　　头耷拉着，看见我进来微微抬起。略微过长的头发挡住了双眼，深邃的双眼、高耸的鼻梁和方形的脸看起来倒是意外的正直。身体健壮，布满伤疤，右肩有贯通伤，那是彼得二十五年前下的手。

　　一想起彼得，我就忘记了要先给他穿件衣服了。

　　“彼得，你说是他背叛了我。”我开门见山，“证据呢？”

　　蝙蝠侠吐了一口唾沫在地上，轻蔑地说：“你自己知道。”

　　我只是有所怀疑。彼得·罗斯洛夫是一名重要的同志，是斯大林同志的私生子。他的一生都在为社会主义奉献，为这个国家作了很多牺牲。我不愿意事情发展到这一步。

　　但蝙蝠侠证实了它。我能听出他的心跳，看到他分泌的汗液。他没有说谎。事情并不会因为我不愿相信而不存在，这让我心情很差。

　　“弗拉斯·季莫费耶维奇·韦肯季。”我念着查出来的名字。蝙蝠侠的表情变了。他掩饰得很好，但逃不过我的眼睛。“你的父母是不同政见者，死于十八年前，彼得手上。这可以解释为什么你会栽赃给彼得。”

　　他也发现了。他放弃了掩饰，用愤怒而嘲讽的眼神盯着我：“他对世界的威胁比不上你，超人。他最多再有五十年就死了，你呢？你得祸害这个地球成百上千年，甚至上万年，谁知道？”

　　这令我意外。我原以为他只是为了复仇，如同传说中的复仇幽灵。不，他看得更远。

　　我尚自没有思考这么遥远的事情，但至现在为止，我感觉我没有变得衰老。我已经四十岁了，看看彼得，我能感觉到他的体能已经开始下降，但我仅仅年长，没有衰老，就像戴安娜一样。

　　所以他就是这样想的，我会祸害这个世界？

　　我开始好奇他的想法。

　　“我让社会主义的国度再也没有饥饿。每个人都有体面的工作，有舒适的住房，稳定的生活。我不明白为什么你会说这是祸害。”

　　蝙蝠侠——或者说弗拉斯·季莫费耶维奇轻蔑地在地上吐了口唾沫。

　　“你只是把我们当做你的傀儡，超人。我们是人类。人类！不是你的宠物！”

　　我感到困惑。“我不明白，”我承认，“你到底想说什么？”

　　我看到他浅蓝的双眼散发光芒。如此明亮，如此凶狠，如此蔑视。

　　“自由。像你这样的人永远都不会了解的自由。”

　　我皱了皱眉。这不是我期待的答案，让我鼓胀的好奇泄了气。

　　“这世界没有绝对的自由，菲拉斯·季莫费耶维奇。看看你自己在这样严密监视的国度里做了什么，如果我给了像你这样的人绝对的自由？看看美国吧，只差不好。”

　　“布莱尼亚克，看好他，等我回来给他做微创手术。”我还有个问题要解决。

　　彼得。

　　找到他不难，但是我看到他表情的时候，我的心就沉到了底。

　　“为什么？”

　　“我生为领导人，直到你的到来。”他叼着根烟，这下吐了个烟圈，“你不死，不早点死，我就没机会了。”

　　我不知道我该说什么。二十六年前我来到莫斯科，斯大林同志就介绍了他。党的忠实守护者，内务人民委员长，莫斯科的警察总长，斯大林同志的贴身保镖，彼得·罗斯诺夫。

　　我仍记得“超人节”那天晚上，彼得一个人喝着酒，在他出生的农田里用手枪打着稻草人。他为杀死蝙蝠侠——菲拉斯·季莫费耶维奇的父母而内疚。

　　他还不知道那个最多九岁的男孩，就是那个徘徊的幽灵。

　　“无话可说了，嗯？”

　　彼得笑了。他突然拿出枪，就像那天夜晚，对准了自己的太阳穴，扣动了扳机。而我也像那晚一样，挡下了他的子弹。

　　“你需要接受改造。”我抓住了他双手，随手拿了根钢筋捆了起来。

　　彼得突然笑了。“你一直说你不杀人，你只改造罪犯。”他笑得眼泪都出来了，“改造就是杀人，克拉瓦。失去了灵魂，肉体活着，算什么活着？”他看向我，眼里满是讽刺，“你已经满手鲜血了。”

　　我震惊得让彼得挣开了我。但是彼得根本跑不了。我看着呢。刚才还义正言辞的人，这下恐惧全部显露了。

　　“我不会让你去扫地的。照顾戴安娜吧，彼得。”

　　那天凌晨，我向我仅有的友谊致哀。送改造过大脑的彼得去训练营之后，我却又想起了他说的话。

　　“超人——”

　　“B级以上的事情吗？”我打断了布莱尼亚克。

　　“D级。”

　　“八小时后再向我报告。”

　　我罕见地拒绝理事，脑子里一直都在想那句话，忘记了还有个人等待我的处理。

　　直到现在我仍然偶尔会想，如果我那个时候就把弗拉夏改造了，或许他就会像别的改造人一样，在银行里干些资料录入之类的工作，在我的世界崩塌之后成为现在我们收留的、被排挤和歧视的人之一，然后，走运的话，我仍会经营这个庄园，还收留了他。不走运的话——

　　那天晚上我没有睡好，但我还是在早上七点准时起床了。我一边洗涮，一边听布莱尼亚克报告待办事项。当他提起我还有个俘虏尚未处理，我就知道要遭。

　　情况没有比我想象得更可怕，但是我已经很久没有出这样的纰漏了。恕我要为自己辩解，孤独堡垒当时仍在建设当中，它并不是一个适合住人的地方，在那个时候它只能满足我的要求。而且在蝙蝠侠之前，我没有让人类在这里过夜的丝毫准备想法。

　　意料之中属于人类排泄物的骚臭味钻进了我过于敏感的鼻子。在那一瞬间我退缩了，但是当我看到他的表情时，我感到了彻骨的疼痛。

　　我从没想过要以这样的方式去打碎一个人的自尊。

　　“我很抱歉，菲拉斯·季莫费耶维奇。”我说，“布莱尼亚克，把治疗舱腾出来，他需要洗澡。你吃过东西没？”

　　“你为什么就不能把我丢在这里等死？”菲拉斯·季莫费耶维奇的声音听起来很虚弱，但是很精神。精神是好事。

　　我让布莱尼亚克把他放了下来。他很累，但他还是挣扎了。不过没什么用，显然。我横抱起他，不顾排泄物会沾上我衣服，布莱尼亚克跟在我身后。

　　“我不杀人。”彼得说的话忽然又钻进我脑子里，不自觉停下了脚步。

　　然后就听到了菲拉斯·季莫费耶维奇的嗤笑。“你自己都不相信。”

　　我看了他一眼，他的眼神里面藏了些很深的东西，我看不出来。但是我不在乎。我重新飘向治疗舱。“我不杀人。等你完成了改造，你会有份银行的体面工作，朝九晚五，适当运动。如果有姑娘愿意，你就会有一个家。”

　　他只是冷笑。他确实累了，也开始接受命运了。我改造过很多罪犯，我能看出来。我把他放进腾空的治疗舱里，在布莱尼亚克的操纵下，舱门自动关闭，适中的温水会把他洗干净。

　　“布莱尼亚克，给他准备点吃的，整理个能住人的房间安置他，等他情况稳定下来就开始手术。我去换衣服。”

　　“好的，超人。”

　　我已经不记得我换了多少分钟衣服，我只记得等我回来，菲拉斯·季莫费耶维奇已经在布莱尼亚克的看守下，成功把自己弄成了轻度脑震荡伴肋骨、左锁骨骨折并右手前臂粉碎性骨折。

　　他模糊的视线聚焦在我身上好一会儿，接着露出了绝望的平静。

　　“我还是要活着成为你的傀儡，对吗？”

　　【“你已经满手鲜血了。”】

　　我移开了视线。

　　布莱尼亚克却开始插话：“你会活下去，创造社会资源，创造财富——”

　　“下去，布莱尼亚克。”等布莱尼亚克出去之后，我拿起切成小块的土豆，递到菲拉斯·季莫费耶维奇嘴边，“我不会让你死。现在，你是要自己吃，还是我给你插鼻饲管？十二分钟后我有日程，所以你最好快点选。”

　　“你知道我只要还有自己的意识，总有一天要毁灭你的，对吧？”

　　“我知道。”

　　他吃下了那块土豆。


End file.
